


Normal is as Normal Does

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, a wee bit of snark, damn I have Snowells feels big time, hopefully somewhat funny, implied shenanigans, self-satisfying relationsip pandering, total and complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Romance can be a subtle thing and doesn't always have to be grand gestures. A sweet and loving relationship is more than the highs and lows, it's made from everything and made stronger from each partner working to stay in love. What passes for 'normal' is a marvel on its own. Some 'normal' Snowells.





	Normal is as Normal Does

"This is for you." Caitlin pressed a warm cup of coffee into Harry's hands.

He looked down, puzzled. "Thanks? We brought back coffee from Jitters, why'd you pour it over into a work mug?"

"Look closer." Caitlin hid her grin with her own cup - angling it to highlight how similar and slightly different it was to Harry's.

"World's best scientist." A slow smile deepened the crinkles around his eyes and mouth. "I'm honoured to accept this accolade." Amusement coating his voice, he stepped closer to Caitlin. Running a slow finger over the words on her mug, he read them aloud, "Lover of World's best scientist. Mmm. I daresay we could both use either cup."

><><><><

"Did you want the truth or something that would make you feel better, Cisco?" Arrogance and distain coloured Harry's words. Eyes flicked to his watch and back to his team mate. "I haven't got all night. Some of us actually have plans -"

"Ooh, reading scientific journals and drinking scotch?" Cisco snorted, curled his lip and made what could only be described as an ugly face. "Pfft. Your empty room can wait - it'll be just as happy to see you later as right now."

"That's where you're wrong." Harry crossed his arms and smirked. "My room will be empty - but not where I'm going. So if you still don't understand the math and don't have any cogent questions? I'm done. Good night."

"You can't throw that out there and run." Cisco pouted. "Dish."

"What does a plate have to do with my personal life?" Harry collected his data sheets, tucked them into a clipboard and stuck it under his arm. "Don't tell me you're interested in this 'dick's' personal plans."

"Ugh. Maybe not when you put it in those terms." Cisco mimed barfing. "Where's the mind soap when you need it?"

"And you wonder why you're single." Delivering a sharp salute, Harry exited Cisco's lab. If he hurried, he'd only be a few minutes late.

><><><><

"Flowers and candy?" Caitlin accepted the gifts with no small amount of confusion. She clutched them to her chest and stepped back to allow Harry into her apartment. "Thanks, but what's the special occasion?"

"Do I need a reason?" Harry lifted one brow. "Every day is special with you."

"What have you done? Is there a new psycho killer loose in Central City? Another super gorilla? Or -"

Caitlin was silenced by a quick and ardent kiss. Harry put full effort into it - and as he pulled away from a now happily dazed woman, he smiled. "Can't I want to please you?"

"Well, yes - but I could do with more if I'm being honest." Caitlin blushed and finally noticed Harry was carrying a bag of enticing aromas - dinner. "The table is already set, so are you hungry?"

"Food and then other needs."

><><><><

"I would have made dinner - " Caitlin grinned sheepishly, "-but I'm glad just as much to get treated to something ready-made."

"Well, as much as I love Big Belly Burgers, a steady diet of them would be less than ideal." Harry pushed his empty plate off to the side. "I suspect you would have been happier with pizza pockets than Thai food."

"Pizza pockets are more than sustenance." Caitlin winked. "They are manna from heaven." She laughed to see Harry's shudder and look of distaste. "It's a good thing I love you the way you are."

Shock made Harry quiet. He'd been about to quip another rejoinder about how pizza pockets weren't actually food - but the 'L' word made him gulp.

"Um, you can ignore that…" Caitlin chewed her bottom lip. "Unless?"

"This is why you're exceptional, Snow. You get to the heart of the matter." Harry reached across the small span of the table and took hold of Caitlin's hands - the biggest universe he'd ever cared about. "I should have said it earlier."

"There's no need! I'm sure my impromptu confession can be forgotten - don't give it another thought." Caitlin flinched in preparation for an unwelcome negative response.

Blue eyes blazed with passion, a quick flash of something dark and then a steady warm fire. "It's the same for me." Harry noticed the doubt run and hide on Caitlin's face. "I love you the way you are, for your honesty - your passion, your fortitude." Serious as a heart-attack, Harry stared at Caitlin. "Yes, I've loved before - but my love for you is yours."

><><><><><><

"Sorry I cried." Caitlin buried her face in Harry's chest. "That, that was beautiful."

Fingers gently stroking Caitlin's hair, Harry bent to place a kiss on her brow. "Are you referring to the card in the flowers?"

"No - but that inscription was beautiful in its own way." Caitlin looked up and grinned. Tears forgotten, she playfully slapped his chest. "Funny in a non ha-ha kind of way. 'At absolute zero, you would still move me'," she quoted.

"What can I say? I'm clever," deadpanned Harry. "Besides, it's true." 

"Mmm, nice to know you're still wooing me." Caitlin rolled on top of Harry, taking hold of his wrists she winked. "Tonight's challenge is to see how long you can remain immobile."

"I'm at your mercy, Snow."

"Lucky for you."


End file.
